The Mission
by Futile Mistakes
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters in the movie. I only own my OC's. Do Not Fall In Love. Easy enough, right? Wrong! Reid&OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission's Rules

**_Sons of Ipswich_**

- Caleb Danvers  
- Pogue Parry  
- Reid Garwin  
- Tyler Simms

**Mission:**

- Befriend the Sons of Ipswich.  
- Find Chase Collins before Caleb's eighteenth birthday.

**Rules:**

**Do Not Fall In Love.**

* * *

_Easy enough, right?_

**Wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2: Steak N Shake

Penelope Martin skimmed through her new work assignment as her lips sucked the milkshake from the glass through the slim straw. Sitting at a booth in Steak N Shake, she glared up at her thirty-one year old boss, Henry. He wasn't horrible in the looks department Penelope thought to herself penalty of times. Behind her mental walls, of course since Henry can correctly guess what people are thinking. "It's not mind reading," he explained to her once. "It's more like I can read people's body language and read the lies in their eyes."

"Remind me to never go into a dark alley alone with you," She commented, staring at her boss as he rolled his eyes.

"Har har har," he replied. "You're so hilarious."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She winked as she impersonated Elvis Presley.

"Smart ass." He replied once more as he laid his head on the table, waiting until the waitress took his order. Since he arrived an hour later than Penelope, Henry had gotten impatient. Tapping his finger nails against the booth's table top every now and then. But after about twenty-five minutes, he gave that up to just silently bitch about how Steak N Shake's waitresses and waiters suck at their jobs.

"Grab their attention somehow, boss." Penelope suggested.

Shooting her a glare of a thousand daggers, he sighed impatiently and mumbled childishly, then stuck out his tongue.  
"That's very attractive, boss." She commented sarcastically admitted to her 'mature' boss.

"Shut the fuck up, 'Lope." He commanded.

"Not my fault that you're always late," she continued, "You're, after all, always bitchy in the morning."  
"Fuck, how many years have you been working for me exactly, 'Lope?"

"Six year, boss." She answered truthfully, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, fuck me sideways." He rested his palm under his chin, glaring at Penelope.

"No thanks, boss. That's gross," She looked around at all the disapproval stares that she received from many of the parents of children in Steak N Shake, "Tone the language down a bit, will you?" she growled, "There's children around."

Glancing over his shoulder, he turned back toward Penelope and grinned, "Let the little bastards listen and learn."

Slamming her hands down on the table top of the booth, she hissed, "You're seriously getting on my nerves, Henry Matthew Scott!"

"Oh, the full name treatment." he visibly shivered.

"If you're going to be an asshole," she growled under her breath. "I will be forced to duct tape your mouth shut!"

"Sounds very, very kinky, 'Lope." Henry chuckled as Penelope glared daggers at her boss. "Gross, Henry."

"Ms. Penelope Juniper Martin?" A tall dark skinned man about the height of 6 foot 5 asked, gazing down at the 4 foot 11 Penelope and 6 foot 1 Henry.

"Yes?" she questioned, grinning up at her friend.

"Letter from Tyler Simms's father." He handed Penelope a white envelope with candle wax as the seal.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. T."

"Not a problem, Penny." He bowed at the waist in respect.

"Mr. T?" Henry cackled, "As in the A-Team Mr. T?" Henry cracked a joke, nudging Mr. T with his elbow.

Grinning like an idiot, he snorted. "Get it?"

"No, sir." Mr. T glared down at Henry. "Penny gave me this nickname."

"Since his last name is too long." Penelope continued for Mr. T.

"Thank you, Penny." He smiled and hugged Penelope, "Stay safe, miss."

"Don't mention it, Mr. T." She nodded in reply, "I will. You too!"


	3. Chapter 3: Blind? I think not

Examples of actions for this story:

**Bold is for when any of the characters communicating through thoughts.**

_Italics will be for letters, assignments, etc._

Underline will be author's note, obviously. :P

* * *

"What's it say, Lope?" Henry questioned, as he glanced over his assistants shoulder, trying to read the letter.  
"You're becoming really annoying, boss." Penelope commented, as she began to read the letter to herself. Blocking out any attempts to guess/read her thoughts as Henry stared at her.

_Dear Miss Penelope,_

_I've written your assigned dorm room on the back of this letter, also putting your room key into the letter's envelope. _  
_Might I suggest that you try and refrain from using your weapons and/or powers while at Spenser Academy? _  
_You definitely don't want any police officers involved with your mission, do you? _  
_Say hello to Henry for me, yes? _

_Sincerely, Mr. Simms. _

_P.S.: Please, excuse Reid Garwin's ridiculous behavior._

_P.S.S.: 200 is your dorm room number and you're not bunking with anyone. Be kind to my boy, please, Penelope? _

"The old man's getting sloppy, don'tcha think, Lope?" Henry gazed down at his assistant, grinning like an idiot once more.  
"Just shut up. When will we be leaving to Spenser Academy?" Penelope questioned the thirty-one year old. "Or are you also losing your hearing?"  
"Sorry? Did you say you're being a bitch?" Henry held his hand up to cup his ear, "I agree with that statement."  
"And you call yourself grown man? Ha, more like a small minded boy."  
"Shut your mouth, Martin."  
"When you grow up a lot more, I'll shut up." She smiled as she continued, "Which will probably be when you turn fifty. Hopefully."  
"Fuck off." Standing up from the booth, Henry grabbed his jacket and secretly flipped the waitresses and waiters off behind their backs.  
"Too pussy to do it while they're turned toward us, huh, Boss?" Standing up also, she pulled out a twenty and laid it down on the table top of the booth as a tip. _Leaving the waitress twenty dollars should surely piss Henry off, _she thought to herself, waiting and watching.

Cursing at Penelope, Henry glared up at her and accused her of doing that to annoy the piss out of him. "You're a bitch."  
"Only to assholes like you, boss." Turning towards the door, her long, black skirt swept across the room as she slung her bag over her right shoulder, pausing mid-stride to wait for Henry to catch up.  
"Pain in my ass." He growled only loudly enough for her to hear.  
"It's what I'm also here for, boss." She grinned at him as he paused to shrug on his jacket, zipping the zipper up and grasped Penelope's hand, resuming the act of a father guiding a blind daughter around. Putting on her black shades, she tried to act as best as possible as a blind young lady would.

**This is stupid, Henry.**  
Penelope's blank expression didn't give away her communications with her boss.****

So it is, Lope. But, please, bare with it, will you?  
A slight tug of Henry's lips made it like he wasn't trying to grin.

"You're a legit bastard, you know that, Boss?" Penelope mumbled so that Henry could only hear her.  
"I know." He replied, cheekily.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Light

_It's a calming feeling_, Penelope thought to herself. _Calming to listen to a person play the piano in such a huge place like a empty building. Soft melodies of a song that most people wouldn't bother listening to._

"Nice melody, Lope." Henry commented as he watched the seventeen year old girl play many piano masterpieces.

"It's a hobby of mine, boss." She replied, smiling softly up at her boss. "Thank you."

Closing his eyes, he inhaled fresh air and exhaled as his heart beat slowed down. Listening to the emotions that she portrayed in the songs, he sat down on the ground, leaning back against the piano.

"I wonder if there's a talent show at Spenser Academy."

Pausing midway into the song 'Morning Light', she turned towards Henry, "You know I will not play in front of others."

"You're playing for me." Henry glanced up at Penelope, a small, teasing grin upon his lips.

Smiling softly, she flicked a jellybean at Henry's forehead. "Shut up." She replied with a giggle. "You're not a stranger to me, boss."

"Point taken." He nodded his head, brown locks of shoulder length hair swaying with the movement, "The train for Ipswich, Massachusetts will be boarding soon, Lope. Shall we head there now?" He questioned the teenager, gazing up at her from his place on the ground.

"Yeah." Shutting the lid to the piano, she hopped up and grabbed her suitcase, "Let's go, boss."

Twirling around on her tip-toes, Penelope giggled softly as her long black dress skirt swayed through the air as she spun in circles. _Like a_ _ballerina__,_ she thought.

* * *

Gathering her suitcases up into her hands, she grasped the doorknob to Spenser Academy's front office with Henry walking behind her, carrying his own suitcase, using his gift of transformation to look like a seventeen year old version of Henry Scott. Shoulder length straight brown hair, sparkling grass green eyes, and a lean, slightly muscular body, but not overly done.

As Penelope stood in front of the front office's desk, she set her suitcases upon the ground and tapped her fingers upon the desk impatiently, playing the role of a rebel teenage girl. Spiked black hair up in the back and straight bangs the color of blood. Grey eyes glancing at the front desk's occupant, a slightly overweight, elder woman with grey hair in a bun. The elder lady took one glance at Penelope and Henry and gasped, her hands covering her possibly weak heart. "Oh my Lord! You both scared little ole me."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Henry bowed before her and apologized, "I'm very sorry, ma'am." He motioned toward Penelope and himself as he introduced the both of them. "My name is Henry Scott and this is girlfriend, Penelope Martin. Our father's signed us both up at Spenser Academy."  
"Ah! It's not a problem, Mr. Scott." Curtsying, she continued, "I'm Ms. Marianne."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Marianne." Henry replied, showing his best smile.

"Yeah, pleasure." Penelope glanced away, uninterested.

* * *

"After you, Princess." Bowing at the waist, Henry grinned cheekily at Penelope.

Punching Henry's left arm, Penelope replied with a, "Shut your gob, _baby_."

Patting her shoulder, Henry continued with, "Know where your room is located, _babe_?" Glancing over his shoulder at his _'girlfriend'_, he gave her a knowing look.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She paused to hoist her suitcases over her left shoulder and pulled out the crumpled letter from the day before. "Room 200."

"Yours, Henry?"

"Room 109. Woot?" He shrugged as he grabbed hold of her bags and ran up the stairs that led to her dorm room's hallway. Pausing to let a few teenage girls go past him, he grinned at the short skirts, glancing at Penelope. "I'm already liking this school, Lope. Can't wait to see you in those lovely skirts." He commented, giving Penelope a wink.

"Gross." Penelope pulled out her dorm room key and stepped forward toward her dorm room with Henry following behind her with her and his own bags. "Might I help you set your things up, Lope?" He questioned, a perverted grin forming upon his lips.

"All you want to do is look at all the girls, Henry Matthew Scott. I know you and your ways, you know."

"Caught me." Henry sighed, eyeing Penelope with a saddened frown, "You ruin my fun, you know."

"My pleasure." She continued as she unlocked the door and pushed it open with a nudge of her hip. Setting her bags down inside of her dorm room, Henry leaned forward and grinned at Penelope, "Can I get a kiss for my reward?"

"Sure." Leaning forward, she gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and withdrew her lips from him as soon as he made a move to claim her lips with his own. "Not on the lips, though."

"Party pooper." He grumbled, hoisting his own suitcases upon his left shoulder and turned to start walking toward the stairs, "Get yourself settled in, Lope. Class starts tomorrow!~" And he made his way down the stairs, grabbing a teenage girl's ass on the way down, earning him a loud **SMACK!** afterwards. "PERVERT!"

Penelope frowned at his childish ways, _Idiot._

* * *

Annoying beating woke Penelope Martin up in the morning. Glancing at her alarm clock, she groaned as she read, **6:15 AM** on the screen.

As well as a loud, _knock knock knock! _being heard.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" She exclaimed as she tugged her covers off of herself, she stood up and marched over toward her dorm room door, and swung it open.

"WHAT?!" She screamed at the person on the other side.

"Wake up, baby!" Henry replied cheerfully, as he held up a cup of steaming hot coffee with a donut glazed with chocolate sitting on a small plate being presented in front of her. Grabbing hold of the coffee and donut, she slammed the door in Henry's face and stomped over to her makeshift table, her suitcases which still held her packed clothing, weapons, etc. inside it. Sitting down next to it, she glared up at Henry as he cracked her door open and stepped inside. "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." He beamed at her, grinning at her tired eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Henry." She replied as she sipped at her black coffee, and took a bite of her donut, nodding in approval. "They're good."

Swallowing the chewed up piece of donut, she took another bite and glanced up at Henry, as she chewed on the glazed goodness of the donut. "What time does classes start, Shit-For-Brains?" She questioned Henry, continuing to eat her morning breakfast.

"7:00 on the dot." He chuckled at her annoyed expression.

"It's 6:20 right now. You expect me to get ready between now and then?" She rose an eyebrow at him, obviously annoyed at him once again.

"Yep." He replied, popping the P.


	5. Chapter 5: God Damn, You're Beautiful

Penelope's first class was American Literature with Mr. Galloway which Henry has as well and the Sons of Ipswich also. _This is going to be fun, _she thought to herself as she strode into the classroom with Henry's arms slung over her shoulder in a 'protective' boyfriend way. Glancing over at Henry, she grinned encouragingly at him while he led her inside of the classroom toward Mr. Galloway, glaring up at the male classmates that dared to eye his girlfriend in any non-respectful way. Hissing under his breath, he glared at a short blond haired boy with blue eyes that licked his lips as he gazed at the new female classmate.

Nudging Penelope, Henry whispered, "Seems like you have a new fan club, Lope."

Shaking her head slightly, she glanced up at the Sons of Ipswich and caught Reid Garwin staring hungrily at her. "Let them fan club over me, they won't get me." She commented as she faced Mr. Galloway as she and Henry handed over their proper papers to the teacher. "Well now, Mr. Scott and Miss Martin, is it?" The slightly balding man questioned, as he glanced up at Henry and Penelope. "Introduce yourself to the class, please."

Bowing at the waist toward Mr. Galloway, Henry turned on his heels and faced the other students, introducing himself with a slight friendliness that Penelope mistook for sarcasm a lot of the time, "Hey there, my fellow students. My name is Henry Scott, I'm seventeen years and happily taken by this lovely lady right here." He gestured toward Penelope that stood beside his 6 foot 6 height.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Penelope stepped forward and curtsied in front of the others, "Sup, guys. I'm Penelope Martin, I'm seventeen years young, and excited to be here. Henry is my boyfriend. Please, girls, _refrain _yourselves from hitting on him, okay?" She tilted her head toward the side, as she straightened up to her height of 4 foot 11. "We won't have a problem."

"Alright then, Mr. Scott and Miss Martin, you both may sit together in the middle between Mr. Danvers and Mr. Parry." Mr. Galloway dismissed them as he turned to start his lesson. Starting up the stairs, Penelope and Henry made their way toward the two boys that Mr. Galloway pointed to. Penelope sat next to Caleb Danvers while Henry sat next to Pogue Parry, which Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin sat in front of.

Glancing back at Penelope, Reid grinned as he caught her eye, raising a brow at Henry as if to match their tastes in each other. "You're dating this faggot?" He questioned Penelope. Trying to contain her laughter at Reid's name for Henry, she glared back at Reid and commented, "You dye your hair that color or are you aging while you waste your life away in high school?"

"It's natural, _bitch_." Reid replied, glaring at her with a growl emitting from his throat.

"Sure it is, idiot." Henry chuckled under his breath, glancing at Reid from under his straight brown bangs. Grass green eyes met icy blue eyes with them glaring at each other.

"My name is Reid Garwin, _faggot._" Reid introduced himself, as he glared at Henry.

Snorting, Penelope added with a slight smirk, "So, your name is Raid? Like 'going on a raid'? Your parent's must of been high or drunk to call you a raid."

"It's spelled with an E, bitch."

"Well now, Raid with an E. My name is Penelope Martin, haven't you been listening to my little introduction?"

"R-E-I-D. Reid."

"Reid? Interesting." Henry continued for Penelope as her soft lips kissing Henry's jaw as he turned his attention back to her.

"Shut the fuck up, Scott." Reid growled under his breath, glaring at the other male.

"Ooh, scary," Henry grinned, "You know, you should become an actor."

**You're going overboard, boss. **She glanced at Henry and shook her head, "Leave him alone, Henry."

**Where's the fun in not teasing the boy? **He frowned at Penelope and groaned, "You're off the hook for now, Garwin."

"Get fucked, Scott." Reid hissed.

"I do. Every night." He retorted.

"You won't if you don't stop bragging about it, Henry." Penelope commented, hissing at Henry.

"Yeah, yeah." Leaning back in his seat, he began to sulk, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Raising his right hand in the air, Henry whistled to Mr. Galloway, "Sir? Might I ask if there's a piano in the school?"

"Why yes, Mr. Scott. Might I ask why?"

"Penelope, here, is a fantastic pianist. Also a vocalist." Smiling a genuine smile, glancing at his assistant.

**You did not just ask that, Boss. **She glared at Henry, forming her lips into a straight line.

_Son of a bitch, _she thought to herself.

"Well then, Miss Martin, might you entertain us with your music?"

"Not my music, sir. The song that inspires me." She stood up from her place between Caleb and Henry. Slipping out of her space between the two, she led the way to the classroom that held the piano.

* * *

"Mrs. Williams, can we use the music room for a few minutes?" Mr. Galloway asked, glancing at the other teacher.

"Oh! Why yes! What for, though, might I ask?" Mrs. Williams glanced between Mr. Galloway and his students.

"Miss Martin here is an excellent pianist and vocalist, so says Mr. Scott here." He gestured between Henry and Penelope. Waving toward Mrs. Williams, Penelope stepped forward, "Might I?" She questioned, as she glanced at the piano then toward Mrs. Williams.

"Oh, yes, dear!" She motioned toward the piano and grabbed a mic to stand on the piano.

Slipping over to the piano, she swept her hands over the lid that covered the piano keys.

Flipping the lid, she cracked her fingers, and began the melody to her inspiring song, God Damn you're beautiful by Chester See.

"_On the days I can't see your eyes,  
I don't even want to, open mine.  
On the days I can't see your smile,  
Well i'd rather sit, wait the while.  
For the days I know you'll be near,  
'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.  
See the days I can hear you voice,  
I'm left without a choice."_

Taking a breath, she continued,

"_I'm 'bout to get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And every other cheesy cliche`.  
Yes I'm swept off my feet,  
Oh my heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say._

_God damn you're beautiful to me,_  
_You're everything, yeah, that's beautiful_  
_Yes to me, Ohhh..._

_I can't find the words to explain,_  
_Just how much you got me going insane._  
_When you speak to me sometimes we fight,_  
_Oh I shudder my words i say never mind._  
_'Cause even when you just walk by,_  
_Well I look around to seem occupied._  
_'Cause i'm trying so hard to hide,_  
_Yeah, All these feelings inside._"

Pausing to take another breath, she began to shed tears of sorrow for so many people the song was meant for.

_**Her parents.**_

Sisters.

Brothers.

Family.

Old friends.

Lost lovers.

"'_Cause I get weak in the knees,_  
_Fall head over heels baby,_  
_And every other cheesy cliche`._  
_Ohhh I'm swept off my feet,_  
_My heart skips a beat._  
_But there's really only one thing to say._

_God damn, you're beautiful to me, Ohhh_  
_Your everything, Yeah, that's beautiful_  
_Yes to me, Ohhh_  
_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yeah you're beautiful.._  
_Yeah you're beautiful.._  
_God damn, you're beautiful,_  
_To me,_  
_To me._"

Ending the last few keys to the song, she hummed a bit more to the melody of the song and came to an end of the song. Pulling her hands away from the keys, she sobbed silently.

Coming to stand beside Penelope, Henry wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Lope." Patting her back, he calmed her down with soft coos in her ear. "It's okay. Shh."

Throwing her arms around his waist, Penelope sobbed audibly into his school uniform, completely breaking down in front of her classmates.

Two girls, a girl with tan skinned and another with blonde hair, silently sobbed from the hidden sadness of the song, mumbling, "I'm so sorry, Penelope. I-I.." The blonde choked back her sobs and laid her forehead against Caleb's chest, sobbing intensely into his shirt.

"Shh." Patting her head, Henry picked up Penelope as she had fallen asleep against Henry as she had cried. _Cried yourself to sleep again, huh, Lope? _he thought to himself. Glancing over at the other students, he noticed that all of the female students had tears in their eyes, while the male students awkwardly looked down at the ground, thinking about dark, dark things.

"Hey, Garwin." Henry called over at the blond which Reid snapped his gaze up at Henry, "What is it, Scott?" He questioned, gazing at the other male.

"Can you help me out with the door, mate?" He grinned at Reid in a friendly way, "Sorry for treating you with disrespect, mate. I have a tendency to be a total prick at times."


	6. Chapter 6: Once in a lifetime

Songs Used for this chapter:

**LMFAO feat. Natalia Kills - Champagne Showers (Rehab Remix)**

**David Guetta feat. Rihanna - Who's That Chick (Afro jack Dub Mix)**

**Skrillex - Died This Way (Lady Gaga)**

**Calvertron - Future Proof**

**Skeptics - Cobwebs**

Dedicated to: ElektraMackenzie(my top/only reviewer) for this fan fiction. Thank you so much!

Her eyes fluttered open, the brightness of the sun blinding her as she sat up straight, glancing around her surroundings. "Where.." She started before Henry's brown messy hair caught her attention. He laid beside her on the soft grass that they'd been sleeping on. Gazing at Henry, she spotted her tear stains upon the front of his shirt and a light pink flooded on her cheeks, a blush. She closed her eyes as she remembered what happened between the two of them. I cried, she thought to herself.

_Throwing her arms around his waist, Penelope sobbed audibly into his school uniform, completely breaking down in front of her classmates.  
_  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she clenched her fists until her hands turned white. I cried in front of my new classmates, she gritted her teeth as she glared down at her fists. I lost control of my emotions and cried. She began to mentally curse her stupidity and weakness.

"You're not weak, Lope." Henry said as he opened his eyes, gazing at her with his grass green eyes, a small knowing smile upon his facial features. "You're human." There was a deeper meaning as he stared at her, giving her a nudge with his elbow.

We're not alone, Lope. Henry shared his thoughts with Penelope, as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Turning toward the right, Penelope spotted Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue laying across from Henry and herself.

**Did they stay here last night? The whole night?  
**  
**Mhm.  
**  
"Mm." Reid mumbled as he rolled over upon his back, left arm thrown over his eyes as he awoke. "What time is it...?" He asked, yawning loudly.  
"I'm guessing by Penelope's growing stomach...it's got to be around Lunch time right now." Henry's answer earned a slap upon the cheek as Penelope hissed at her boyfriend, glaring at him with her grey eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Scott. Or a baseball bat will be shoved into your ass with a knife stabbing into your balls." She threatened him, using his last name as a underlining threat.

"The last name usage. You're fucked, Henry." Reid commented from the sidelines, grinning from ear to ear. "She's feisty. You're lucky, bro."

"Not when I have a young, evil, woman on my ass when I mess up somehow." Henry's eyebrow twitched as Penelope gave him an annoyed frown.

"Don't make me, Henry Matthew Scott." She warned, silently promising pain in more ways than one.

"Don't hurt me." Henry replied, holding up his hands toward her, in a 'I forfeit' motion.

"I'll peel your dick like a banana and feed it to a lion, how about that, Henry?" She questioned, holding up her left hand and clenching it into a fist.

"Please no." He chuckled nervously, waving his hands around.

Sitting up, Tyler wiped at his eyes and glanced toward Penelope, Henry and Reid, questioning, "What's going on?"

"Penelope and Henry are having a lover's spat, Baby boy." Reid replied, staring at the two lover's like they were the best tennis match ever. Eyeing flicking to Penelope then to Henry then back again.

Grumbling, Pogue sat up and picked up his leather jacket that he laid out on the ground so that he could rest his head on it and sleep peacefully, brushing the grass off. "Why are you guys so loud?" He mumbled.

Also sitting up, Caleb let out a loud yawn as he leaned back on his hands and glared at the five that decided to be as loud as possible when they were about a few spaces apart from each other. "Be even more loud, can you?" He groaned as the sunlight grabbed his attention and shielded his eyes.

Glancing over at Caleb, Pogue asked suddenly, "Is Sarah still mad at you?" He lifted a brow, waiting for his best friend to answer him.

"Yeah. She's still pissed." He grumbled, as he held his forehead in his palm.

"Girlfriend of yours, Caleb?" Penelope asked, standing up and bending over to pick up her sneakers. Slipping her shoes on, she tapped her toes of the shoes onto the grass, making they are well-fitted upon her feet.

"Yeah, for about two months." He answered, raising a brow at Penelope. "Why?"

"Want me to talk to her, for you?" She suddenly asked, tilting her head in question.

"Huh? Oh, uh." He responded, but then glanced at his brothers, raising a brow at them for help. Pogue nodded which Reid gave him a thumbs up and Tyler grinned and nodded. "Sure, Penelope. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Caleb." She sweetly smiled at him, a genuine smile forming.

"We'll be meeting up at a bar/club called Nicky's later tonight. Wanna go, you two?" Reid suddenly asked, eyeing Penelope only.

Blinking, Penelope giggled softly and glanced at Henry, "Should we?"

"Hell yeah, I'd love to check out the hot babes there." He grinned, rocking on his heels.

"I thought you two were together?" Reid questioned, suddenly. Raising a brow at the both of them, Reid leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"Henry and I broke up last night." Penelope replied after punching Henry's shoulder. "Way to get over me so quickly, Scott."

"Sorry! You weren't giving me no action, woman! I have needs." Henry crossed his arms as Penelope glared up at him.

"Prepare to be castrated in the future, Henry." Penelope commented, striding over to the dorm rooms.

Rushing after her, Henry threw his arms around her shoulders and whined, "LOPE, I'm sorry, babes." He whimpered as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"One." She began counting.

"Please-"

"Two." She paused.

"Baby-!"

"Three!" She grabbed his arms and slipped between his arms, flipping over him with agility like a cat. Twisting around, she sent a kick at Henry's pressure point in his side, sending him to his knees stiffly staying still as she karate chopped him in the neck causing him to fall forward, face first. He laid on the ground as still as can be. "I told you to not touch me when I'm pissed, Henry Matthew Scott."

**_"Holy shit." _**

Don't you think you went overboard, Lope? While unconscious, Henry could still communicate telepathically.

Nope. She inhaled, trying to calm herself down. You deserved it.

"How the hell'd you do that, Penelope?" Reid asked, grinning like a fool, willing to learn how.

"Trained in many martial arts," She replied, only half telling the truth. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned toward Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler as she smiled at them. "Sorry."

* * *

Lights flashed as Penelope, Henry, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler entered Nicky's from the front entrance. Glancing at Caleb, Penelope nudged him in the side, "Where is she?" She questioned, tilting her head toward the side.

"Over next to Kate, Pogue's girlfriend." He pointed over toward the left side where a blonde girl and a slightly tan skinned girl with dark brown hair sat nearby the bar. The blonde girl looked up and saw Caleb, smiling for a moment before frowning and glancing away.

Frowning, Caleb looked down and turned to Penelope for help, "Go talk to her, please?" He asked, hurt in his eyes.

"Sure thing, Cal'." Penelope grinned, striding over toward the two girls, sitting down after she asked if she could sit at their table.

"Hey, girls. Might I ask you your names?" Penelope held her chin upon her hands and smiled warmly at them. "I'm Penelope Martin."  
"I'm Sarah Wenhem." The blonde girl replied, smiling shyly at Penelope. Extending her hand toward the new girl, Penelope shook her hand gently, and rose it to her lips, smiling a sly, bashful smile. "Pleasures all mine, ma'am."

"Kate Tunney." The brown haired girl with tan skin extended her hand toward Penelope and Penelope repeated the action to Kate as well.

Gasping, Sarah and Kate responded with, "You're the girl who played the piano during American Lit the other day!" Leaning forward, Kate and Sarah squealed, and wrapped their arms around Penelope's waist, earning a giggle from Penelope. "Your voice and piano skills are excellent! And plus, you're adorable!" Sarah complimented her and Kate leaned over the table to gaze into Penelope's eyes. "What color are your eyes?"

Giggling, Penelope replied with a, "They're grey." She glanced over at Sarah and asked, "Might I ask you a question, Sarah?"

"About?" Sarah glanced up as Penelope snapped her fingers in front of Kate and Sarah's faces. Their faces went blank as Penelope began to instruct them both, "Sarah Wenhem, you're not mad at Caleb Danvers anymore." She leaned forward and kissed Sarah's forehead softly. Pausing, Penelope glanced at Sarah and then when she was content with Sarah's frozen look, she turned toward Kate, continuing, "You shall not remember anything I've said to Sarah except for me introducing me to you both."

Kissing Kate's forehead, she snapped her fingers in front of both girl's faces and they returned to their usual selves. Sarah smiled shyly at Penelope and Kate grinned as she watched Penelope's eyes, satisfied with the answer Penelope gave to her. "Grey eyes, huh? Never seen that shade."

Standing up together; Kate, Sarah, and Penelope walked over to Caleb, Henry, Reid, Pogue and Tyler.

Wrapping her arms around Caleb's neck, Sarah leaned up and pecked Caleb's lips, "I'm sorry for being mad at you, Caleb. I'm not mad anymore." She smiled at Caleb as they kissed each other as a forgiving.

Pogue glanced at Kate then to Penelope, grinning at Sarah and Caleb, happy they were back to their selves.

Tyler and Reid shrugged at each other, as they watched Penelope.

Henry snaked his arms around Penelope's waist, he groped her tits, a perverted grin on his lips. "Oops."

Smacking Henry upon the cheek, Penelope pulled away from him and wagged her finger in front of his face. "You can never get this. La la la."

**He's here.**

**Understood, boss.  
**

~

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Sorry for the awkward way this fan fiction is set up. The align center button is messing up a lot.

ALSO! Cliff Hanger!

Hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: Waking the Demon

**Author's note: Once more, chapter 7 is dedicated to my number 1 reviewer; ElektraMackenzie. xoxo**

**Songs used for this chapter:**

**Beep by The Pussycat Dolls ft. Will. .  
**

Chapter seven title: Waking the Demon

* * *

Penelope's hips swayed as she grinds up against Henry and her target, Chase Collins. She picked him out from the crowd of people at Nicky's as if he was far more interesting than the Sons of Ipswich. Which he wasn't, Penelope thought as she focused on her assignment. Grasping Chase's hands, Penelope leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Wanna go out back?" Seducing men isn't Penelope's strong point, but she tries.

Nodding his head, Chase wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist, guiding her to the back of Nicky's, a smirk forming upon his lips. He was drunk, she thought to herself, as she narrowed her eyes on him.

**Too easy, Boss. **

As they made their way outside, Penelope's eyes flashed silver as she slammed Chase up against the wall, hands clenching the boy's throat, "Hello, Chase Collins." Penelope's voice sounded rougher than it did when she spoke to her new friends. A crazed grin appeared upon her lips as Chase stared at the girl in front of him, gasping for breath, "L-let go, bitch." He exclaimed, as he eyed her through narrow eyes.

"Now, why would I do that, Warlock?" She growled, as she squeezed his neck more, "Thinking of making Caleb force his powers into you for your obsession, huh?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Chase questioned as he winced when she tightened her grip on his neck.

"Penelope Juniper Martin." She replied, purring like a cat. "So, answer me this, Chase. What makes you tick more than having not enough power?"

"Let me go, wench." His eyes turned black as he flung her away from himself, but as she flew backwards, she flipped through the air and kicked off the ground to grab his throat again.

"Nice try." She smiled, showing off sharp fangs toward him.

Eyes widening, he tried to escape from her grasp, gasping as she tightened her fist, cutting off his air supply.

"Penelope!" A familiar voice exclaimed as she was flung backwards away from Chase. But as she looked up at Chase, his eyes were his usual eye color, which meant...

"The fuck are you doing, Penelope?!" Reid Garwin questioned as Caleb Danvers moved over to the now coughing Chase Collins. Pogue, Tyler, Kate, and Sarah came running out of the backdoor.

Followed by Henry, as he jumped in front of Penelope, shielding the Warlocks from Penelope. "Back off, Sons of Ipswich." Pointing a AK-47 at the four boys, he cocked it and grinned as he morphed back into his original form.

"What the fuck are you?!" Chase Collins he questioned as he regained his breathing, glancing up at Penelope with a scared expression upon his lips.

"Stop fucking lying, Warlock bitch." Penelope cackled, as she rocked back on her heels, patting Henry's back, she stepped around him as she stalked over to Chase. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler moved to stand in front of Chase as Penelope glanced up at Caleb, her eyes sparking with amusement. "Sticking up for the little _fuck_, aren't we?"

"Drehen Sie zurück, Penelope." Henry commanded as her eyes turned back to their grey color, turning on her heels, she stood beside Henry as he exclaimed, "Tun Sie nichts, dumm, hörst du?" He spoke to her in his native tongue, which she oddly understood as she nodded at her boss.

"Calm yourselves," Penelope suddenly spoke to the Sons of Ipswich. "We do not want any trouble." She continued, "This man here, Chase Collins, is a Warlock like yourselves. In the near future, he will try to use Sarah Wenhem as a lure to make you, Caleb Danvers force your powers into Chase Collins, himself.

"If I let this Warlock go now, he will try over and over again to get you to bend at his will. Please, step aside so I can finish his worthless life. If you do not comply, I will use force upon all six of you. Sarah, Kate, I must apologize to you as this wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, move aside." She glanced past the Sons of Ipswich as Chase glared at her heatedly, growling under his breath.

Seeming to hear him, however, Caleb turned around and stared at Chase. Locking eyes with Caleb, Chase sprung to his feet and grabbed Sarah by the throat, bringing him closer to himself as he glared at Penelope, pressing his hand against Sarah's heart. "Stay back, Caleb, or else your girlfriend's heart stops right now." He exclaimed, as he glared over Caleb's shoulder at Penelope and Henry.

Moving forward faster than anyone could see, Penelope's leg outstretched and kicked Chase back into the wall, grasping Sarah's shoulders, and turning her into Caleb's arms. "Leave the area, Sons of Ipswich." She narrowed her eyes on Chase as she motioned toward the exit between the dumpsters. "Leave now, and take care of Sarah."

Henry chuckled as he pulled out his pistol, stepping forward to stand beside Penelope, pointing the pistol straight at Chase's forehead. "Say your prayers, wee lad."

"Die, Chase Collins." Eyes flashing silver, Penelope's finger nails grew into claws, her teeth extending into sharp fangs. She glanced briefly at Henry, who nodded at her and she sprang at Chase with her claws extended toward his throat. Reacting quickly, Chase's eyes turned black and he hopped out of Penelope's range, landing a few feet away from her and Henry. "You can't hurt me, Demon."

"Oh?" Grinning, Penelope's black and red hair grew down to her behind, curling up at the end. Pushing her claws against her shoulder, she tore open her shoulder, blooding spilling out of her shoulder which took a shape of a blade. The blade's design held a skull that had been surrounded by twenty tear drops, the glow of the blade an unnatural blueish tint. "I can't _hurt_ you?" She questioned, head tilted toward the side in curiosity. "I _can_, however, kill you."

* * *

"Penelope!" Reid's voice exclaimed as he sprung in front of her with his hands spread out toward his sides, as Chase's attack aimed for Penelope's heart. Falling to his knees, Reid gasped as he glanced over his shoulder at the demonic Penelope. Spitting out a dark crimson, Reid grinned back at Penelope as the other Sons of Ipswich came to Reid's aid, Tyler grasping Reid's shoulders, and Pogue shaking Reid, trying to snap him out of him losing consciousness. "Hey, bitch." Reid spoke, staring up at the demonic Penelope. "Watch your back, huh?" Eyes closing, Reid lost consciousness.

"Reid, wake up, man!" Pogue exclaimed as he shook the younger Son, clenching his teeth.

"God damn it, Reid!" Caleb mumbled, as he turned his eyes upon Chase who stood there smirking at Penelope.

"Oops?" Chase commented, as Henry stepped forward, his twin pistol being drawn as he stood in front of Penelope and the others. "Hold it, Collins."

"Ah, Henry Scott. I haven't seen you in such a long time, pal." Chase commented, tilting his head toward the side, "Why're you here with a demon, and the Sons of Ipswich? Having a good old time playing the good guy, huh?"

"Penelope and I are under the direct order by Tyler Simms's father to destroy you." Henry's eyes flashed red, as he continued, "Now then, shall we dance?"

Rushing forward, Penelope and Henry swung their legs toward Chase's legs, swiping him from his standing position and as he fell upon his back, Penelope's hand grasped her blade and stabbed him in the gut, pulling the blade out to stab him in the eyes, throat, and then finally his heart. Pulling out two nails, she slammed the nails deep within the warlock's hands, both arms spread out in the shape of the cross.

Pushing herself up off Chase's lap where she made sure he could not escape, she snapped her fingers as a fire engulfed Chase Collins body into flames. Clapping her hands together, she spoke with confidence, "Under the name of my Lords, may you, Chase Collins, be sent to Hell," She began to chant over and over again, "As Satan's welcoming you with open arms, the demon's of the underworld, Gods commands thy death and eternally torture you. Gods be Damned, thee must suffer. Practice makes perfect, right, my Lord?"

As the ashes of Chase Collins began to disappear, Penelope's eyes returned to their normal grey, her features returning to their normal style. "Now then," She commented, as she turned toward Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, and Henry. "Let me heal Reid." She strode over to Reid, as she eyed the slightly pale features on Reid's complexion.

Stepping in front of Reid, Caleb replied with a, "Do not kill him." Before stepping aside, Caleb glared right at her, eyes narrowing in a distrustful way.

Sarah and Kate stood wide eyed at the normal looking Penelope, after watching her performance upon Chase Collins, Sarah sank to her knees, Kate following afterwards. "What..just..happened." Sarah spoke, heart pounding a mile an hour.

* * *

Author's note: Cliff Hanger! I'm going on a two day road trip. So, I won't be able to upload until I come back. Hope you liked this chapter!  
xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: Do it alone

**Author's Note: Updating since I just got back from the road trip.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Do it alone**

Song used in this chapter: Do it alone by Sugar cult

**Penelope.  
**A voice called as Penelope rolled over in bed. Tilting her head toward the side, she glanced sleepily up at the door from her position laying down. **Wake up, Penelope!  
**Knocking was heard along with the voice. **Henry, the fuck do you want?  
Your powers were sparking too much while you were asleep.  
Sorry...**

Pushing herself up from her bed, she threw the covers off herself and walked over to her bed room door, hissing at the sunlight that shined through the curtains. Pulling the door open, she allowed access into her dorm room to Henry, as she stared at him, "Sup?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Seeing the future, huh?" He commented from his spot nearby the door frame, folding his arms.

"Yeah." She hung her head, eyes twinkling with tears. "Chase Collins will die at my hands, but Reid Garwin will end up getting hurt beyond belief."

"We can change the future, you know." Henry commented, as he grabbed her school uniform that was thrown over her chair as a last resort to getting ready for bed last night.  
"What do you think might have happened next?" She replied, as she glanced up at him, eyeing him with her grey eyes. "Would he die?" She shook her head, "I won't allow anyone to die, Henry." She continued, "_I won't."_

"I know how you feel, Lope," Henry paused as he stared at the distressed expression upon her face, sighing as he slung himself upon her bed, taking a cheese strip out from the refrigerator before he sat down, "We won't let anyone die, Martin. _You_ know that."  
"But what if we fail, boss?" Glancing up at her boss, she whimpered, "What if we fail in trying to protect the Sons of Ipswich?" Her eyes glistened with fresh tears, her eyes shutting to keep them from spilling out.  
"We won't." He confirmed, pulling Penelope over to the bed and held her shoulders at arm's length. "We will not let them die, Penelope. You hear me?"

* * *

Standing in front of the classroom door of Mr. Albert's Maths class, Penelope and Henry glanced at each other before Henry tugged open the door, waltzing toward Mr. Albert's desk with his hands in his school uniform's pants pockets, pulling the bad boy look off quite well. Following behind Henry, Penelope stalked after Henry as if they had been arguing, but to them, it was a set up as if to make people believe that they split up.

Penelope's red and black hair had been fixed to fall to her lower back, and her grey eyes behind her bangs, hiding the tears that she had to pretend that she was brokenhearted. Sniffing, Penelope placed her homework upon Mr. Albert's desk and turned to walk up the stairs descending to her place between Reid and Kate, which Kate stared at the new girl with curious eyes.

Following behind Penelope, Henry went to sit in the back of the room and sat himself down, glaring at his hands.  
**Nice acting skills, **Penelope thought to Henry, as she tried not to laugh.  
**Happens to the best of us.  
Sure.**

Sitting straighter, Reid tapped upon Penelope's shoulder and frowned as she flinched, raising an eyebrow at her, "What's up with you and Scott?" He questioned, seeming to be somewhat interested in her answer. But he was trying to pull it off with a mocking smirk, eyeing her to see her reaction.  
"Over with." She answered as she narrowed her eyes at him, an emotionless, blank expression appearing on her usual happy expressions.

Blinking at her, Reid shot a glare at Scott and slung his arm over Penelope's shoulder, which earned him a death glare from Henry. Clenching his teeth, Henry flipped Reid off and turned away, trying to act like he didn't care.

Grinning, Reid turned back to Penelope and pulled her into his side, letting her silently cry into his shirt, grasping the material of his school uniform. Patting her back softly, Reid mumbled sweet nothings into her hair, which had to make Kate's eyes roll upward.  
**He took the bait, Boss.  
I can see that.**

"Miss Martin, is there something wrong?" Mr. Albert's voice cut through the crowd of students, tilting his head worriedly.  
"She's not feeling well, Mr. Albert." Reid answered, patting her back every now and then. Seeming somewhat comfortable, Penelope breathed in a sigh of content. _Why's he so warm,_ she thought to herself, wanting to be held always by him.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunk with a Penelope

**Note: Hey! So, I thought 'why not give people the next chapter to The Mission?' I'm a generous person, after all. :P  
**  
**Also, the songs used: Murder Melody by Cult to Follow, Call 911 NOW by Skrillex, Help, I'm Alive by Metric, Capture by I-Exist, Release me by Nemesea, Time is running out by For The Taking.  
**  
**Enjoy! xoxo**

O.C introduced in this chapter. :D

* * *

"Penelope, put down the vodka!" Henry called out to the twirling girl as she drank from the bottle of vodka, giggling again and again as she danced with an older fellow on Nicky's dance floor. Penelope had requested Nicky to let her have her iHome hooked to the speakers, allowing for the up to date songs be allowed to be heard by these people in the bar/club.

"I don't give a fuck what you think about it," She breathed as she swung her head to the side and head banged to the song Murder Melody by Cult to Follow.

"I'd just as well kill you today," Penelope sung as she ground her hips against the older man, throwing her arm around the man's shoulder, with her head thrown backwards, taking a swig from the bottle.

Henry smacked his forehead as he went to shove the man away from the sixteen year old girl, and grabbed the vodka out of her hands. "You're too young to drink, Penelope!"

Whining like a little kid, she reached out her hands to the vodka bottle, trying to snatch it back, "Heeeenry!" She exclaimed, as she whimpered, giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?"

The lower lip popped out as well.

_The. Lower. Lip._

Henry sighed, trying to look away from the sad look upon Penelope's face.

"Aah!" Henry smacked his forehead once more, blushing at how adorable she looked at the moment, handing the vodka bottle back, but pulling her close to himself, "You can drink, just no going to dance with older guys."

Squealing in delight, she threw her arms around Henry's neck, taking a swig as she pulled away and threw her hands up, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT!" She screamed the lyrics to the song that continued to play.

Head banging again, she threw up her hand as the danced to the song. Singing the lyrics as loud as she could, she threw herself around in a circle, coming to bump into an amused Reid. Glancing behind him, she flushed as the whole gang chuckled at her childish, drunken ways.

"Like you never gotten drunk and did anything stupid!" She bellowed as she threw her arms around Reid's neck, bringing his lips down to her own. "Kiss me, Reid." She stared up at him, licking her lips, tilting her head to the side, waiting.

Blinking, Reid wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself, leaning down to kiss her lips. Lips upon lips, they begun a full make out session while the gang watched with amusement as Penelope groped his ass. Fiddling with his finger-less gloves, she ground her hips into his own, earning a groan from the boy.

"Your ass looks amazing in your pants, Gar-Gar!" She gasped as they parted from each other, winking at him.

"Heeeeeey! Sarah! Come dance with me, guuuurl!" She gushed as she rushed over to the blonde and grabbed her hands, the bottle of vodka forgotten. Swaying from side to side, Penelope threw her arms around Kate's shoulders, leading both girls to the dance floor. Holding their hands at a good distance, Penelope swayed her hips to the beat of the song that switched a few seconds ago.

Rolling her hips, she swayed in a circle, her feet moving to the beat of the song more, her whole body getting into the groove.

Firm arms wrapped around Penelope's waist, a masculine voice whispered in her ear, "Hey Penny, how you doin', baby gurl?" Squeaking, Penelope turned around in the man's arms and squealed in delight, "Dwayne!"

Throwing her arms around the man's neck, she hugged him tightly as Henry came up behind them both, exclaiming, "D-Boy!" Shaking hands, Henry and Dwayne laughed as they did their little 'hand-shake'. "Sup, man?" Henry questioned the darker skinned male.

Dwayne grinned, his pearly whites gleaming, "The big boss sent me, Henry."

"Oh, really? Well shit, man." Henry rubbed the back of his head, as he grinned back at his old partner in crime.

Penelope clung to Dwayne's waist, grinning like an idiot as she giggled when he poked her cheek, "Penny, you gotta let go some time, babe."

"No!" She exclaimed childishly, grinning a Cheshire grin. "Never!"

She pulled away a bit to introduce the gang to him, "Sons of Ipswich, meet Dwayne Johnson. Dwayne, these are the Sons of Ipswich." She began to motion toward the oldest to youngest. "Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms!" She paused to continue to the two girls, "Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenhem."

Bowing at the waist, Dwayne kissed both of the girls' hands and spoke, "Bonjour."

"You know French, Dwayne?" Henry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The big boss sent me on a mission to Paris, you know, Henry."

"Big boss?" Caleb questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, my boss. Samuel S. Carter."

"Oh, what are you? Like..an agent?"

"Hunter," Dwayne's hands shoved themselves into his pockets. "Why?"

"What kind of hunter?" Pogue continued for Caleb, in a suspicious way.

"Witches, vampires, werewolves, etc. You name it," He grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"For real?" Tyler asked, glancing at his brothers.

"No. I was kidding, mate. Chill out!" He burst out into laughter, clapping the four boys on their backs, roughly.

Throwing her arms around Dwayne, Penelope moaned, "Mhm, Dwayne. Your body is as rough and hard as ever!" She leaned forward to gaze up into Dwayne's eyes, glossy eyes staring into his dark brown ones. "Smack that all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more!~"

Chuckling to himself, Dwayne turned to look at Henry, "Did you let her drink, Henry?"

"She grabbed the bottle herself! Don't blame me." Arms folded over his chest, Henry grumbled as Dwayne smacked him upside the head, "Blaming you, bro."

"WHAT? WHY?!" Henry exclaimed, hands clenching into fists.

"Hey," Penelope continued on with her drunkenness, rubbing her hands through his hair. "Should have a fighting match tomorrow, Dwayne."

"Sure, when you sober up, babe." He grinned back at the unconscious Penelope, as they wandered toward the exit, "Let's go back to my place, Henry. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Glancing over his shoulder, Dwayne demanded, "Aye, Sons of Ipswich! You four are coming with." He glanced at the girls, "You two also." He winked at them.

"Man, you're such a player." Henry commented, as he punched Dwayne's shoulder. "Those two are taken, you idiot."

"There's still Penelope." He laughed as Henry threw his hands up and yelled, "DO NOT TOUCH PENELOPE, YOU FUCK!"

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter 11 will be out as soon as it can! Hope you enjoyed this little WHAT THE FUCK moment. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Fight For Our Right To LIVE!

**Author's note: Chapter 11! LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

* * *

****Meredith's emotionless eyes stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her, a straight line taking form upon her lips, as she watched from the cliff, down at Dwayne Johnson's apartment. Waiting for Penelope Juniper Martin to turn the corner of the Dwayne's apartment complex. White wavy hair fell past her slim, fragile looking shoulders. Purple eyes sparkled as she recognized the sixteen year old, and as she jumped down to the railing of the apartment complex, Meredith's arms swooped out to grab Penelope's shoulders and pulled her down with herself to the depths of the sea below.

Running toward the railing, Henry growled under his breath, "Meredith!" He gritted his teeth together as he pulled out his pistol, loading the weapon with special kind of bullets. Dwayne came up beside Henry and glanced at his partner. "Meredith Montgomery, right?" Patting him upon the shoulder, Dwayne grabbed the railing and shoved himself upon the top of it. "I got this monster. Stay with the Sons, Henry." Throwing himself down into the sea, Dwayne began to move his arms, swimming at a faster pace than Henry would of.

"What the fuck was that..thing, Henry?" Reid questioned as he glared at the man, turning his attention upon the pistol that he held in his hands.

"Meredith Montgomery. She's a special kind of sea creature," Henry growled at the boy, "I might as well start with what Dwayne told you guys that he's a hunter. I'm also a hunter. So is Penelope."

Glancing at Henry, Caleb demanded, "Where you hunting us, Henry? If that is your _real _name."

"No, we weren't." Henry paused, "You see, Chase Collins is still alive."

"WHAT?!" Pogue demanded, grabbing hold of Henry's collar, "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Penelope is the one that's supposed to kill him, Parry. Now, if you'll let go of my collar. Dwayne needs my help."

* * *

Down below, Penelope tried to break free of her capture, punching the creature in the face over and over again, while trying to hold her breath. As a blow to her stomach came into contact, the air that filled her lungs before being dragged under water, she tried her best to not suck in water. The cold chill of the water had gotten the best of her personal heat generator. Meredith's limbs extended as she transformed into her true form. A serpent like creature, with beady eyes and a tongue that flicked out toward Penelope's throat.

Penelope's fist glowed with the power of electricity, throwing a punch toward the eyes of the serpent, she grinned as the serpent screeched in pain.

**Penelope!**

**About time you showed up, boss.**

**Heya, Penny.**

****Grinning at her boss and Dwayne, she motioned toward the serpent.

**Meredith transformed.**

**So I see. You used your electric punch, huh?**

**Sure did.**

Dwayne's daggers appeared into his hands, and his eyes glowed green as he began to slice at the creature's body to distract it from Henry's plan.

Henry cocked his pistol and aimed it toward the heart of the serpent, pulling the trigger, the special bullet flew through the water with much ease, and firing another special bullet, he aimed at the head, which at the same time the special bullets hit their targets. Exploding into many diamond like substances, Penelope was scooped up by Dwayne and as he and Henry made their way up to the surface of the ocean, Penelope passed out.

* * *

"Is she okay?!" Sarah called to the three as Dwayne pushed Penelope and Henry up over the railing. Grabbing the railing himself, Dwayne hustled himself up over it and sat back against it. Henry sat up against the railing himself, with Penelope's head resting upon his lap. "She's fine," Dwayne grinned up at the girl, as he yawned, "She just needs to sleep it off for a bit." Pushing himself to his feet, he grasped Penelope and scooped her up into his arms again. Motioning toward the door of his apartment, Dwayne mumbled, "Grab my keys, Henry?"

Nodding his head, Henry pushed himself up from the railing and unhooked the keychain from around Dwayne's jean hoop, unlocking the door and pushing it open, motioning inside, "After you."

Bowing at the waist, Henry chuckled as Dwayne punched his arm, and motioned for the Sons and the two girls to follow. "We've got to tell you guys sooner or later, you know."

* * *

"So, you three are hunters, correct?" Caleb leaned forward as he questioned Henry and Dwayne, leaving the unconscious Penelope alone for now.

Nodding his head, Dwayne stretched as he continued, "I mostly hunt down Werewolves and Vampires."

Henry tapped his fingers against the coffee table and included, "I hunt down Sea creatures, werewolves, vampires, witches. But don't worry, I hunt down the 'bad' witches."

"The one's that are wanting more power than they're allowed, is what Henry means," Dwayne filled in.

"We're old partners, Dwayne and I. Used to work together as if we were brothers." Henry chuckled as Dwayne punched his shoulder once more.

"Even though a lot of people thought we were a couple." Dwayne face palmed, and motioned toward Henry, "If I were gay, he'd definitely not be the guy for me."

"I'd hope so." Henry growled under his breath, glaring at his old partner.

"Can you fill us in on how Chase survived?" Caleb tapped his finger tips upon the coffee table, growing impatient.

"Yeah," Penelope's voice mumbled, as she sat up from Dwayne's bed, throwing the covers off her legs and walking into the living room. "I have images of the past and future at times. I'm going to end up killing Chase, as if I were destined to."

"Are you going to tell Reid what'll happen to him?" Henry questioned, eyes gleaming with worry at his assistant.

"No. It won't happen, boss." Penelope murmured, glancing over at Reid as he stared up at Penelope from across the room. "Nothing will happen to him."

"Ohhh," Dwayne grinned, "This is getting juicy."

"Shut the fuck up, D-boy." Henry commanded.

"Get fucked, Henry." Dwayne glared at Henry.

"Not by you, thanks." Henry glared back at his ex-partner in crime.

"Jesus Christ, can't you two just fuck already? You both act like you want to butt fuck each other. For fuck sake, get it over with." Penelope rested her forehead against the door, wanting to bang her head against the door.

* * *

**Author's note: So, this is chapter...11? The last chapter'll be up soon. :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Stop thy Breathing

Dwayne and Henry glanced at each other as Penelope sighed again as they glared at each other in a disgusted manner. "I'd rather fuck an orange, Penelope."  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to hear from you, boss." Penelope smacked her forehead and came to plop herself down upon the couch, leaning herself against Reid's shoulder. "Mmm...you're warm, Gar-Gar."

"Why do you keep calling me Gar-Gar?" Reid demanded as he didn't bother to move her, playing it off as if he didn't care. But at the same time, he tried to hide the blush that appeared upon his cheeks.

"Habit." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Odd habit.." Reid mumbled as Dwayne leaned forward, grabbing a cup of coffee that he set upon the coffee table, holding it out to Penelope, "Drink, Penny. You'll feel more like yourself."

Grabbing hold of the coffee cup, she drank a bit of the hot liquid and hummed, "Nice and strong," She murmured, "Thanks, Dwayne."

"No problem."

"Mind explaining your story more?" Caleb folded his hands over the other, tilting his head curiously.

"Yep, yep." Waving his hand around, Henry brushed his hair out of his face, and started, "We aren't human, to be honest."

Pausing to let this sink in, Pogue asked warily, "What are you three then?"

"I'mma feline demon." Penelope mumbled against Reid's shoulder, seeming to purr as she enjoyed the warmth.

"Fallen angel here." Raising his hand above his head, Dwayne waved slightly, "Yo."

"Zombie." Henry unattached his hand from his arm, holding it outward with his other hand, and waved it toward the Sons. "Don't worry, I won't eat your brains. In fact, Zombies eating brains is a myth. I eat anything I so please." He winked at Penelope.

"That's gross, boss. You're way too old for me," Penelope rolled her eyes as she flicked Henry's nose, which fell off. "Oops, sorry boss."

"Wow..so then, Vampires and Werewolves are real too?" Tyler glanced between the three, head tilting toward the side in wonder.

"They do." Henry grinned at the youngest Son.

"Weird..."

"Not as weird as my body parts falling off after a long day of hunting down other creatures that go BUMP in the night." Henry cracked up. "HAH!"

"So corny, Boss." Penelope shook her head.

"Anyway," Dwayne punched Henry in the arm, before glancing up at the Sons and the girls, "I shall continue."

"As you might know, a zombie is an animated corpse resurrected by mystical means, such as witchcraft." Dwayne swept his hand toward Henry, and continued, "Though, he might look like he'd not pass as a Zombie in Literature terms or the likes, but he is indeed a Zombie."

Motioning toward Penelope, he began, "Getting a demonic form such as Penelope's here, you'd have been ultra lucky being born from a regular demon to a feline demon."

"I'm unique is what Dwayne's trying to say." Penelope added in, still snuggled against Reid.

Seeming to not mind at all, Reid wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Her monthly moment of being in heat is coming up, so I warn you ahead of time." Dwayne chuckled at Reid's flushed face, seeming to be a shy teenager.

"I'm a fallen angel," Dwayne motioned toward himself, "Though, I'm not wishing to be human, I can become human if I kill a huge mass of Fallen Angel's defective new borns know as The Nephilim."

"Now then, should we get going to Nicky's?" Penelope popped up as she cracked her fingers, rolling her neck to side to side to crack it also. "I want to kick that fucker's ass so badly."

* * *

Dwayne and Henry followed behind Penelope and Chase as they exited the bar/club called Nicky's. Drawing his daggers, Dwayne stepped behind Chase and held the blade against his neck, "Be still, Warlock." Eyes flashing green, Dwayne's lips curved into a grin as Penelope turned toward their victim. Penelope's eyes flashed silver as she slammed Chase up against the wall, hands clenching the boy's throat, "Hello, Chase Collins." Penelope's voice sounded rougher than it did when she spoke to her new friends. A crazed grin appeared upon her lips as Chase stared at the girl in front of him, gasping for breath, "L-let go, bitch." He exclaimed, as he eyed her through narrow eyes.

"Now, why would I do that, Warlock?" She growled, as she squeezed his neck more, "Thinking of making Caleb force his powers into you again, huh?"

"Too much Use will age you far quicker, you know that, right?" Dwayne held his daggers behind his back, muscular upper arms clenching as Chase tried to break free of Penelope's grip upon his neck.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Chase questioned as he winced when she tightened her grip on his neck.  
"Penelope Juniper Martin." She replied, purring like a cat. "So, answer me this, Chase. What makes you tick more than having not enough power?"

"I'm Dwayne Phillipe Johnson." Dwayne waved toward the warlock that had been trapped in Penelope's death grip. Henry stepped forward as he withdrew his pistol, smiling a sly smile.  
"Let me go, wench." His eyes turned black as he flung her away from himself, but as she flew backwards, she flipped through the air and kicked off the ground to grab his throat again.  
"Nice try." She smiled, showing off sharp fangs toward him.  
Eyes widening, he tried to escape from her grasp, gasping as she tightened her fist, cutting off his air supply.  
"Penelope!" A familiar voice exclaimed as she was flung backwards away from Chase. But as she looked up at Chase, his eyes were his usual eye color, which meant...

One after one, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler came running out the back of the bar/club after a few seconds.  
"What do you want from me?!" Chase Collins questioned as he regained his breathing, glancing up at Penelope with a scared flicker in his eyes.  
"Stop fucking lying, Warlock bitch." Penelope cackled, as she rocked back on her heels, patting Henry's back, she stepped closer over to Chase.  
Seeming to hear him, however, Caleb turned around and stared at Chase. Locking eyes with Caleb, Chase sprung to his feet and grabbed Sarah by the throat, bringing him closer to himself as he glared at Penelope, pressing his hand against Sarah's heart. "Stay back, Caleb, or else your girlfriend's heart stops right now." He exclaimed, as he glared over Sarah's shoulder at Penelope, Dwayne, and Henry.  
Moving forward faster than anyone could see, Penelope's leg outstretched and kicked Chase back into the wall, grasping Sarah's shoulders, and turning her into Caleb's arms. "Leave the area, Sons of Ipswich." She narrowed her eyes on Chase as she motioned toward the exit between the dumpsters. "Leave now, and take care of Sarah."  
Henry chuckled as he pulled out his pistol, stepping forward to stand beside Penelope, pointing the pistol straight at Chase's forehead. "Say your prayers, wee lad."  
"Die, Chase Collins." Eyes flashing silver, Penelope's finger nails grew into claws, her teeth extending into sharp fangs. She glanced briefly at Henry, who nodded at her and she sprang at Chase with her claws extended toward his throat. Reacting quickly, Chase's eyes turned black and he hopped out of Penelope's range, landing a few feet away from her and Henry. "You can't hurt me, Demon."  
"Oh?" Grinning, Penelope's black and red hair grew down to her behind, curling up at the end. Pushing her claws against her shoulder, she tore open her shoulder, blooding spilling out of her shoulder which took a shape of a blade. The blade's design held a skull that had been surrounded by twenty tear drops, the glow of the blade an unnatural blueish tint. "I can't hurt you?" She questioned, head tilted toward the side in curiosity. "I can, however, kill you."  
"Penelope!" Reid's voice exclaimed as he sprung in front of her with his hands spread out toward his sides, as Chase's attack aimed for Penelope's heart. Dwayne appeared in front of Reid, and kicked his ass out of the way, blocking the attack instead of Reid. His back took the full blast as he glanced over at Reid, "Let the big kids take care of this fucker, huh, sport?" Dwayne turned toward Chase, he ruffled Penelope's hair and cracked his back as if Chase's attack was nothing.  
"Reid, don't try anything stupid," Penelope's eyes flickered toward the young man that had landed on his ass from Dwayne pushing him out of the way.  
"God damn it, Reid!" Caleb mumbled, as he turned his eyes upon Chase who stood there smirking at Penelope.  
"Oops?" Chase commented, as Henry stepped forward, his twin pistol being drawn as he stood in front of Penelope and the others. "Hold it, Collins."  
"Ah, Henry Matthew Scott. I haven't seen you in such a long time, pal." Chase commented, tilting his head toward the side, "Why're you here with a demon, an angel, and the Sons of Ipswich? Having a good old time playing the good guy, huh?"  
"Penelope, Dwayne, and I are under the direct order by Tyler Simms's father to destroy you." Henry's eyes flashed red, as he continued, "Now then, shall we dance?"  
Rushing forward, Penelope, Dwayne, and Henry swung their legs toward Chase's legs, swiping him from his standing position and as he fell upon his back, Penelope's hand grasped her blade and stabbed him in the gut, pulling the blade out to stab him in the eyes, throat, and then finally his heart. Pulling out two nails, she slammed the nails deep within the warlock's hands, both arms spread out in the shape of the cross. Dwayne's black angelic wings unfolded themselves as Penelope began to preform her task to seal the Warlock from returning to life. He spread his arms outward to snap his fingers, vines throwing themselves overhead to protect the humans' that had been out and about around and in front of Nicky's.  
Pushing herself up off Chase's lap where she made sure he could not escape, she snapped her fingers as a fire engulfed Chase Collins' body into flames. Clapping her hands together, she spoke with confidence, "Under the name of my Lords, may you, Chase Collins, be sent to Hell," She began to chant over and over again, "As Satan's welcoming you with open arms, the demon's of the underworld, Gods commands thy death and eternally torture you. Gods be Damned, thee must suffer. Practice makes perfect, right, my Lord?"  
As the ashes of Chase Collins began to disappear, Penelope's eyes returned to their normal grey, her features returning to their normal style. "Now then," She commented, as she turned toward Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Dwayne, and Henry. "Our work is done."

Stepping up to stand beside Penelope, Henry and Dwayne bowed before the Sons of Ipswich and the two girls. "Sorry for making your lives a trip." Penelope spoke with a smile upon her lips.

Moving forward, Reid questioned, "Are you three leaving?" As the other three glanced at each other and walked over to their new found comrades.

"Yep!" Dwayne said, popping the P. Winking at the two girls, Sarah and Kate, he bowed before them both. "It was a pleasure to be around such gorgeous ladies."

Stepping forward, Henry outstretched his hand toward the older Son, "Glad we met, mate." Shaking the leaders hand, Henry moved on to shake the others' hands.

As Penelope tilted her head, she whispered, "My father is expecting me to return home, Reid. I'm sorry."

Stepping closer and closer to Penelope, Reid pulled her into his arms and held on tightly, "Don't leave." Reid mumbled against her hair, shaking his head as she began to protest. "Stay here." He breathed in her scent, whimpering, "With me. Please."

Resting her forehead against Reid's chest, she shook her head, "I can't, Gar-Gar. I really can't."

Henry and Dwayne stepped closer to Reid and Penelope, with Henry placing his hand upon Reid's shoulder and Dwayne pulling Penelope into his arms as soon as the two teenagers let go of each other.

"I'll be back, Gar-Gar. I'll come visit. I promise." Grinning a goofy grin, Penelope held both thumbs up at the teen aged boy.

Clenching his fists, Reid threw his arms around Penelope's waist and hoisted her up in the air, and kissed her lips in a passinate way, kissing away her tears as she cried in the kiss, claiming her as his own. "You're mine, Penelope." He mumbled against Penelope's lips, "Mine!"

Nodding, Penelope agreed wholeheartedly, laughing against his lips, "Yes sir!" She saluted the teenager.

Stepping backwards, Penelope went over to Henry and Dwayne's sides and waved toward the Sons of Ipswich and the girls. "By the way, your title, 'Sons of Ipswich' legit sounds like a band name." Sticking her tongue out at the four, Penelope, Henry, and Dwayne disappeared in thin air. Disappearing from the Sons of Ipswich's lives forever.

* * *

**Author's note: THE END! :P**


End file.
